In recent years, golf clubs have become very expensive commodities with values of upwards of several hundred dollars apiece. Attempts have been made over the years to secure golf clubs together to golf bags. See for example: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,603 to Penaflor; U.S. Pat. No. 1,377,413 to Dwelle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,728 to Lewis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,019 to Lewis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,472 to Yamazoe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,100 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,772 to Schuhlen et al. However, the prior art has inherent problems. Dwelle'413 and Lewis et al. '019 are limited to latching only a single row of golf clubs together after the clubs are manually positioned within a U-shaped holder. Penaflor '603; Smith '100 and Schuhlen et al. '772 each requires the user manually hold the neck region of each club and then position the clubs individually into longitudinal slots, which is inherently time consuming. Lewis '728 shows two semi-circular halves with a center hole that forces the necks of several golf clubs to be held together after a user must manually position each of the clubs toward the center axis of the bag, which is even more difficult if the bag itself has built in grids for separating the clubs. Yamazoe '728 shows fixed grids which require the user lift the golf clubs individually and insert the handle end first therein.
Thus, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art of record.